


this is the worthwhile fight

by kayyyy31



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, i promise its not deathy, jake got shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyyy31/pseuds/kayyyy31
Summary: As the elevator doors finally open and the bullpen becomes visible, it only takes Amy a few moments to notice that her husband is nowhere to been seen.  (His hair was extra floofy that morning- just the way she likes it- and it would not take more than a minute to find).It wasn’t until Rosa walks up to her a minute later with a unsure look on her face that she realised Amy was crying.  As bad as Amy felt that her friend was the only one left in the bullpen and had to deal with her emotional mess, there was no way for her to turn off the waterworks.“Dude, what are you doing up here,” Rosa asked, trying her best to handle the emotions she’d rather not see.“It’s been such a long day and I am so tired and I just really needed to see Jake,”





	this is the worthwhile fight

As Amy waited for the elevator to finally reach her floor, all she could think about was how desperately she needed to wrap her arms around her husband.

Her beat cops had made her life hell today; Gary would not stop asking about the new filing system, while the rest of the squad made his life miserable. No matter how many times she tried to calm Gary down, the squad would rile him back up and laugh at her “enabling” him. She really had no response other than “he’s actually doing his job,” which was met with even more jeers.

She wanted to run up to the fourth floor for a moment of normality the second the whole ordeal started, but with the ongoing “turf war” between her squads, she thought better of it and fought through it.

Finally, most of the beat cops trickled out to cover their assignments leaving her and Gary alone. Knowing that Gary wouldn’t have an issue with her running upstairs for a five minute talk with her husband, one she desperately craved, one so vital to both of their sanities, she found herself waiting at the elevator debating whether or not it would be quicker to take the stairs. 

Before she could turn around and race towards the stairs, the elevator dinged and Amy found herself wringing her hands out as she moved towards the fourth floor. In the few minutes it took to rise up to the detective’s floor, she had completely freaked herself out and felt her arms itching to wrap her husband in a huge hug.

As the elevator doors finally open and the bullpen becomes visible, it only takes Amy a few moments to notice that her husband is nowhere to been seen. (His hair was extra floofy that morning- just the way she likes it- and it would not take more than a minute to find).

It wasn’t until Rosa walks up to her a minute later with a unsure look on her face that she realised Amy was crying. As bad as Amy felt that her friend was the only one left in the bullpen and had to deal with her emotional mess, there was no way for her to turn off the waterworks.

“Dude, what are you doing up here,” Rosa asked, trying her best to handle the emotions she’d rather not see.

“It’s been such a long day and I am so tired and I just really needed to see Jake,” she replied, trying and failing to compose herself, “sorry you have to deal with this, I’m just gonna go back downstairs and you can get back to work.”

“Don’t be dumb, Amy,” Rosa replied, as she took her hand and directed her down to Babylon.

Once the pair made their way to the secret hideout, Rosa helped her calm down enough to explain how awful her beat cops were treating her that day.

“I finally got them all out of the precinct to their patrol assignments and just needed to see Jake. He always knows how to calm me down and not seeing him up in the bullpen just freaked me out. I really need to talk to him, sorry I unleashed all that on you.”

“Relax, dude, it’s fine. Somedays are harder than others and if Jake’s not here, I’m glad I was here to help you through it. But seriously, Jake should be back soon. He and Charles went out to talk to some witnesses of the Ocean Parkway B&E, they should be back soon.”

Eventually, Amy calmed down and the two peeled themselves off the bathroom floor and back upstairs. As Rosa pushed open the bullpen gate, a distraught looking Terry emerged from around the corner, gasping for air.

“There you guys are, I’ve been looking all over for you. Amy, there was an accident, we need to get to New York Methodist like right now.”

As the words tumbled out of Terry’s mouth, Amy’s entire universe went still. There was only one reason Terry would speak so directly to her. There was only one person that could have been hurt for his voice to go as soft as it did when he turned to address her.

Amy wasn’t proud of how incoherent she became as she realized what Terry was saying to her, “I-I-I don’t understand. How d-did this happen?” Amy exclaimed, getting more and more hysterical as the sentence went on.

“I don’t know the whole story, but as Jake and Charles were interviewing that witness near Ocean Parkway, someone came up to them and tried to silence the witness. Jake got caught in the crossfire. I don’t know how serious it is, Charles said they would tell us more when we got there. He also said he couldn’t stay long because he needed to bring in the perp.”

“Oh good, they caught the asshole. That’s… good,” Rosa whispered, too in shock to say anything else. 

Amy, meanwhile, froze. She went unmoving, unblinking, barely breathing, “Jake,” she mumbled.

She hardly felt it when Terry wrapped his muscular arms around her, barely noticed her feet moving towards the elevator, and she definitely did not recognize Rosa’s voice telling her everything was going to be okay. 

As the elevator sped towards the bottom floor, she saw her entire life with Jake flash before her eyes. The years they spent torturing each other, the laughs they shared at the others expense, and all the time wasted that they could have spent together.

Mostly, she thought about the past three years; the way it felt to fall in love with him each and everyday, how hearing the sound of his laughter first thing every morning was the best way to wake up, and how lucky she felt to wake up to that every day for the rest of her life.

The ride to New York Methodist passed in a daze of Terry’s gentle whispers trying to calm her down, Rosa calling the beat cops, letting them know Amy would not be back today, and her own nerves spiraling out of control.

“I think, I think I’m gonna puke,” Amy whispered. She’s not entirely sure how Terry heard her from the front seat, but by some miracle Terry pulled over and Amy found herself vomiting on the side of the highway.

“I need to see my husband,” she said as tears fell down her face, “please, I just need to make sure he’s okay.”

After the incident, Terry managed to get them to the hospital in record time. Amy didn’t wait until Terry pulled all the way up to the emergency room entrance before booking it out of his minivan, as Rosa rushed to catch up with her. 

“I’m here to see my husband, Jacob Peralta,” Amy managed to tell the nurse at the information desk, “I don’t know how long ago he was brought in.”

It took a couple of minutes for the nurse to locate Jake’s files and as her fingers raced across the keyboard, Amy swore she felt her whole entire world stop.

“Mrs. Peralta, your husband is currently in surgery. He was brought in with a gunshot wound to his abdomen and was rushed into the operating room about two hours ago. We should have more information for you soon if you would like to take a seat.”

It was only as Rosa wrapped her arms around Amy’s shoulders and pulled her towards the waiting room did Amy realize that it was the first time anyone besides Jake referred to her as “Mrs. Peralta.” She hated that she couldn’t even smile at that fact.

She’s not entirely sure how she ended up wringing her hands, sitting in a hard plastic chair next to the captain and Gina, but then again she barely knew her own name at this point.

She acknowledged Gina running her hand up and down her back, she recognized the low timber of Captain Holt’s voice telling her it was going to be okay, but that’s all she was cognizant of. She wasn’t sure if she thanked Gina for the comfort or responded to her superior officer; she wasn’t sure if she was even real at this point.

An undisclosed amount of time later, long after Karen rushed up to her and pulled Amy into a bear hug, a nurse finally turned the corner to face the squad. Amy felt her breath hitch as she waited for the nurse to address the small crowd.

“He’s going to be okay,” the nurse said as Amy felt her lungs fill with air for the first time since she left her beat squad, “Mrs. Peralta, if you’d like to come with me I can take you to see your husband.”

Karen, who was halfway out of her chair, took a seat as soon as the nurse added “your husband.” Still getting used to her new title, Amy was shocked when Captain Holt and Terry pushed her out of her seat towards the nurse. Amy sent an apologetic look back towards Karen as she made her way through the maze of the hospital.

Her breath hitched as she saw her husband lying motionless in the hospital bed. While she had spent all afternoon convinced she was going to lose him, it took for her seeing him so bruised and broken to realize just how close she came to a Jake-less future. Just an hour ago she was on the cusp of losing the rest of her life without his hand to hold, anniversary celebrations and watching their children grow up. 

Amy took a seat in the chair next to Jake’s bed and held his hand between her own. The crappy morning she had was barely a thought in her mind until she remembered why she so desperately needed to see Jake earlier, why she had wandered up to the fourth floor to begin with. She probably wouldn’t have even remembered if it weren’t for the nausea that hit her full force due to the bleachy smell of his hospital room.

The fact that Jake could have died without knowing that she was pregnant is what makes her run to the bathroom and throw up for the second time that day.

When she peels herself off the hospital floor, her eyes catch the smallest little movement from the bed as her husband begins to regain consciousness. He looks around, his eyes conveying all the nervousness and uncertainty Amy has been feeling since she first got to work that morning. 

“Babe, can you hear me?” she asks as she sprints back into the room.

“Ames, where am I, what happened?” he asked as he struggled to face her, voice trembling slightly.

“You were interviewing a witness on Ocean Parkway and some asshole tried to silence him. You got shot and you’ve been in surgery for a few hours. It was really scary for awhile.”

“Sorry Ames,” he mumbled, “didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Not your fault babe,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair and he drifted off again.

By the time he woke up for the second time, the rest of the 99 had stopped in to see him, and Amy sent them home afterwards. Terry and Rosa tried to stay and look out for Amy, but she insists that she’s okay and just wants some quiet time. She tells Karen the same.

When he’s finally fully conscious, and appears to be awake for the long haul, Amy can’t stop the tears from flowing. 

“Babe, stop crying, I’m okay. I promise,” Jake whispers, as he strokes her hand with his thumb.

“Jake, that was so scary. I couldn’t help but think about all the time we were gonna miss, all the things you wouldn’t be there for. I can’t lose you, especially now.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I swear. I’m never gonna hurt you.”

“I know, I love you. But what if I told you it’s not just us anymore, and someone else would be devastated if something happened to either of us.”

“What are you talking about, Ames, what’s going on.”

“I’m pregnant, Jake. I was running upstairs to tell you when Terry found me and we came here.”

“You’re, hold on, I’m gonna be a dad?” Jake screeched as he tried to sit up in his bed, before emitting a large groan.

“Yeah babe, you’re gonna be a dad. Sorry to spring it on you like this,” Amy laughed awkwardly.

“Don’t apologize, I couldn’t ask for anything better to wake up to. I can’t wait to be your baby daddy.”

Amy couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at his very on-brand response as she leaned down and left a kiss on his lips.

“You’re going to be the best baby daddy there is.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at okayokaycoolcoolcool


End file.
